


I Got You Babe

by Handlemewithcare



Series: Cher and our boys [1]
Category: Cher (US Musician) RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cher's song, Fluff, George writes a song and Ringo just wants to sleep, I Got You Babe, M/M, Song fic, They're cute, and they were ROOMMATES, cher, flatmates, harristarr, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: After meeting in Hamburg, George and Ringo become boyfriends and roommates. But when the couple struggles to pay the rent, this leads George to writing a song hoping to get them out of the tough situation
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Cher and our boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	I Got You Babe

He tried really hard to find a decent paying job. George was living with his boyfriend for about six months but he graduated the uni two weeks ago. He had to help in paying the rent. He run out from his savings a long time ago. Ringo was working one job here or there but if they wanted to continue living in London, living their dreams, it required more money.

They didn't have much. Couple of furniture and their precious instruments. George's acoustic and electric guitars and Ringo's drums. It wasn't much more than that.

They used to be in bands. Two different one. The rest of the boys had girlfriends or wives and kids to support. They didn't make it out of the Liverpool. So they splitted in peace. 

The meeting of the two bands one day on the backstage was the occasion when George and Ringo met. They clicked instantly. Every possible minute was tried to spent together, they couldn't keep their eyes and hands from each other. Those dim clubs were the happy times, they were doing something what was putting smiles on their faces.

But now they were in London in a poor looking apartment struggling to pay the rent in time.  
But they had each other. And that was all that what mattered. 

Ringo turned off the ringing alarm clock. 

„Please stay a bit longer. Let's cuddle all day love" his boyfriend mumbled, his hands clenching harder around Ringo's torso. 

„You know i have to get up Georgie. I don't like this bloody job too” he kissed his cheek lightly and slowly brought his legs down to the cold floor. 

„Maybe you could look for something. Just saying" he heard like his boyfriend sighed.

„I know Ritchie. I will. I'm going to walk around the town, maybe they need someone” 

„Thank you" Ringo smiled sadly and put on a tshirt. He walked to the bed and leaned to kiss him in the soft lips. „I love you"

„Love you too. Have a nice day Ringo” he smiled heartfully. Minutes later the door was closed. 

George got up slowly and got ready. The streets were busy. He shivered because from the morning coldness. 

Exactly what he expected have happened. Nobody wanted a recently graduated uni student. Like beacuse of his education he couldn't be a simple waiter or a cashier. George was furious, that whole thing was unfair. 

He went to their favourite chinese restaurant. He payed for the take away food and took his way back to the apartment. 

„Hi my cutie. I'm home and have food and didn't eat it on the way here” he chuckled slightly trying to lighten up the mood.

„Oh that's great George” he gave him a lovingly peck on the lips. „How was it?”

„As always. Awful” 

„You will find something. They will realize you're great" he took George's hand in his and gladly made circles with his thumbs. The younger man layed his head on Ringo's shoulder.

„Thank you. Let's eat ok?” he tried to smile.

„Sure but then cuddling and tv" Ringo's laughter was beautiful. 

George threw away the paper dishes and boxes, they moved to the small living room and sat at the couch. He grabbed his acoustic guitar and started to play few cords, Ringo put the tv on a low volume and didn't watch it, he preferred to watch his boyfriend instead. After few minutes he had some melody.

„It's beatiful Georgie. I think you got something here" Ringo was proud of his boyfriend, amused how fast and easily he could write songs. 

„I think i got you" George smiled looking straight into the blue eyes.

„Oh you sap" he teased him a bit.

„But you like it dear" George pretended to be offended by those words.

„ I love it" Ringo kissed him slowly, putting all of his love and admiration in that ordinary gesture. 

„I'm going to to bed love. Please don't stay up too long" he said with a care in his voice.

„I'm just going to write some words. Don't wait for me babe” and with a quick kiss George went for some paper and pen.

Minutes later Ringo was turning off their bedside lamp. He worried a bit about the other man and their future together. But the soothing sound of the guitar put him to sleep.

„Hey wake up Ritchie. You have to hear it" George shook him slightly.

„Yh why's that" Ringo murmured nearly inaudible.

„Beacuse it's a hit. I just wrote a hit, can you believe it. Please Ringo please" George was stubborn.

He slowly opened his eyes and sit in the bed. „Ok sing it maestro" he waited patiently.

George shifted a bit and cleared his throat  
„Ok here it goes" 

They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a plot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

I got you to hold my hand  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

Ringo was speechless. How George could write such a great tune. In Ringo's eyes he was very talented beyond any other artist they knew.

„It's amazing George. So cute i like it really much" he said honestly with admiration.

He blushed on that little compliment.

„Thanks love. It's a duo y'know for me and you to sing. It's going to be a big hit” he smiled eagerly thinking about their future.

„Of course it's a hit. But I'm going to sleep now, you should too” Ringo's mind still in a sleep state didn't process George's enthusiasm. He kissed his forehead and layed down in the bed.

„But it's a duo, for us Ringo. We have to record it" he was a bit stubborn at those late hours in the night.

„Yhm maybe tomorrow" came from the Ringo's pillow.

Ringo didn't know what he was talking about. And George knew it, he sighed and turned off the bed lamp. They didn't have any chances to record it . Two men on a guitar and drums singing about their love for each other. It's not going to happen.

George didn't go to sleep. He stayed polishing the cords and solo. He even sat behind the drums trying to imagine how the beat could be. But considering the sleeping man he went back to the couch and thought how he could put his plan into life. Not noticing slowly falling asleep.

Ringo woke up earlier in attempt to make on time to his job. He made breakfast for the other man, himself drinking only a tea. He went to the living room and read again the lyrics. 

He wanted to make his boyfriend happy. Maybe he could make a few phone calls that evening. He had to try for George. 

He left a note and attached it to the guitar. He knew George will take it in his hands anyway.

Made you some food. Going to be earlier if i can. Song still beatiful at the morning  


Love you much xxxx  
Ritchie

George found it two hours later. The smile stretched on his face while eating his sandwiches.

George went on with the day. Simple cleaning and washing. The pasta was made and now waiting for the return of Ringo.

His mind was somewhere else. Thinking how they could record or sale the song. They didn't have much options. Going to radio stations or asking studios. But they didn't have money to paid them. Yeah this was their only problem. Money.

„Hi honey I'm home” Ringo nearly sing along. He went around the apartment to look for the man. He found him in the bedroom over the window smoking a cigarette.

„Told you to quit George” he said with a care and stood next to him.

„I know but I'm just stressed out” he glanced at him with big brown eyes. He looked like a lost child.

Ringo hugged him really tightly sniffing that familiar scent of aftershave and cigarettes.

„Please don't be, my love. I made some phone calls. You remember Brian?” 

The look on George's face told him he didn't recognize that name.

„Eppy the band's manager. He told me he could ask his friends. And one radio man agreed to play your song a few times a day. And if people like it we can make a record" a big grin appeared on his face.

„Our song" George answered calmly.

„What?" Ringo was expecting any other reaction than that one.

„It's our song Ritchie. We're going to sell it and be rich together” he laughed with pure happiness in his eyes and kissed deeply his boyfriend.

The younger man was nervous, really nervous. He felt like throwing up in any second. 

They were on a tv set to perform their song and George was about to run off from the stage.

„Hey there. It's going to great. Just look at me when you'll feel too nervous" Ringo tried to calm his boyfriend.

He met his terrified gaze and understood.

„Ok just look at me the whole time. I'll move the microphone closer. It will be alright. I got you babe”

He hugged him and with a hand wrapped around George's waist he guided him to the stage.

„I got you Georgie”

They always had themselves after all. 

The loud claps and cheering on the audience filled their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize the song then you're right. It's „I got you babe” by Sonny and Cher. I got really inspired by the lyrics and the story of writing it. You can expect more one shots with our boys and Cher. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a nice day <3


End file.
